MOOO!
MOOO! is a song by American singer and rapper Doja Cat. Lyrics (Moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, mooooo) (Moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, mooooo) Yeah Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow I'm not a cat, I don't say meow Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow I go "Mooo" (I'm a cow, I'm a cow, I'm a cow) Mooo (I'm a cow, I'm a cow, I'm a cow, I'm a cow) Mooo (I'm a cow, I'm a cow, I'm a cow, I'm a cow) Mooo (I'm a cow, I'm a cow, I'm a cow, I'm a cow) Yeah, I say, bitch, I'm too smooth I'm not in the mood Tryna make moves Tryna make moves Bitch, I'm too smooth (moo, moo, moo, moo, moo, moo moo moooo!) I'm not in the mood Tryna make moves Tryna make moves Got milk, bitch? Got beef? (got beef?) Got steak, ho? Got cheese? (got it) Grade A ho, not lean (not lean) Got me A1, sauce please These heifers got nothin' on me Steaks high, need a side of collard greens (collard greens) Cash rules everything around me (everything around me) Ice C.R.E.A.M, ice C.R.E.A.M (ice cream) You a calf, bitch, you my daughter (you my daughter) I ain't bothered (I ain't bothered) get slaughtered (get slaughtered) Got the methane, I'm a farter (woo) With my farmer (woo) McDonald (woo) And they feed me real good, it's a honor (it's a honor) Philly cheesesteak all in that order (in that order) Chili cheese fries as a starter (as a starter) Got the steroids keeping me stronger (strong) Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow I'm not a cat, I don't say meow Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow I go "Mooo" (moo, moo, moo) Mooo (moo, moo, moo, mooooo) Mooo Mooo (yeah) I say, bitch, I'm too smooth I'm not in the mood Tryna make moves Tryna make moves Bitch, I'm too smooth I'm not in the mood Tryna make moves Tryna make moves Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow (moo, moo, moo) Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow (moo, moo, moo, mooooo) Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow (moo, moo, moo) Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow (moo, moo, moo, mooooo) Bitch, I'm a cow, bitch, I'm a cow Bitch, I'm a cow (yeah) bitch, I'm a cow Old McDonald had a farm I give him a titty, tryna keep him calm I'm just tryna turn up in the country I ain't in the city cause they ain't got lawns Suck a n*gga dick or somethin', E-I-O Shittin' on these bitches only thing I know Tippin' on his dick, I see the chickens and the pigs They wanna catch us ridin' dirty with them fiends, I know I ain't a moose, bitch, get out my hay Get out my hay, bitch, get out my hay I ain't a moose, bitch, get out my hay Get out my hay, bitch, get out my hay I ain't a moose, bitch, get out my hay Get out my hay, get out my hay I ain't a moose, bitch, get out my hay Get out my hay, bitch, get out my hay Milkshake brings all the boys to the farm And they're like, it's better than yours Damn right, it's better than yours I can treat you, but I have to charge My milkshake brings all the boys to the farm And they're like, it's better than yours Damn right, it's better than yours I can treat you, but I have to charge It's better than yours (hey, hey, hey, hey) It's better than yours (hey, hey, hey, hey) But I have to charge (hey, hey, hey, hey) (Hey, hey, hey, hey) It's better than yours (hey, hey, hey, hey) It's better than yours (hey, hey, hey, hey) But I have to charge (hey, hey, hey, hey) (Hey, hey, hey, hey) I want a cheeseburger, fucking vegans Why It Sucks # The music video for this song is awful and features Lolcow Youtuber levels of green screen effects. # The lyrics are just about... cows? # She repeats "Bitch I'm a cow!" a total of 28 times! #* She also repeats the word "Moo!" 42 times. # The production is about as good as a paper intro cross-breeding with a green screen intro. Yeah, it's that terrible. # Her flow is very simple. # Her rapping voice is very annoying. # The song title is stupid. # Too much swearing. # The song (let alone the lyrics) is offensive to vegetarians. # The painful interpolation of the Three 6 Mafia's "Slob on my Knob" Music Video Doja Cat - "Mooo!" (Official Video) Category:Doja Cat Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad single covers Category:Annoying Songs Category:Internet Memes Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Drug Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Swearing Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs full of onomatopoeia Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists